The Daughter of Hebe
by aireagle92
Summary: When Sarafina Hertz decided to go back home for a normal life, she has no idea what in store for me, her home town is full of vampires and the original family. Sarafina catches the eye of the youngest male Mikaelson much to her dismay. That's place from season 3 and on.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing apart from my characters Vampires Diaries belong to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and the same go with Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"Are you should about this Sara?" Tabs asked me, her hair was in her face again; she was in her skinny black jeans and green shirt, lime green converses.

"Yeah I need some normal life." I said back pulling my bag up. I was in my traveling outfit which was comfortable blue jeans and over-size black t-shirt and flats. I pushed my long blond hair out of my hair.

"If you want to go we need to go now!" Alex called from the living area.

Right let me tell you, we been living in the warehouse, which was the stronghold from the Elite team of Demigods to help wing against the Titans. Alex was the leader of our merry man and a daughter of Hades one of the big three she not suppose to be alive. Tabs is a daughter of Hermes as for me I was a daughter of Hebe a minor goddess.

"I'm coming!" I called back running towards the stairs.

Alex was in skinny black jeans and purple t-shirt, black converses. She was wiping her hands in a rag; she looked at me she was leaning against her black classic mustang.

"You ready for home sweet home?" She asked smirking.

"Yes." I answered.

"Put your stuff in the back," She said standing up. "I just need to grab my bag and keys."

"Okay." I said quickly walked to the car placing the duffel in the back. Alex came back fairly quickly her own black duffel bag was over her shoulder.

"We ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes." I said back.

"Please be safe both of you." Tabs said.

"We will be." Alex said back.

Alex unlocked the door and I quickly climbed in.

"Safe travel." Tabs said doing the symbol to ward off evil.

Alex threw her own bag in the back and climbed in herself; she pulled her keys out of her pocket and started the engine.

"You sure about this?" Alex asked again.

"Yes for the ten million time." I said back getting mad.

"Careful Sara your emotions are coming through." Alex said smirking at me.

"Oh shut up and drive." I said back.

Time lapse

I'm guessing I fell asleep because I felt Alex was shaking my shoulder.

"Wake up short stuff," Alex said. "We're going pass your hometown sign."

I pushed myself up from the window and saw that old wooden sign painted in white letters Welcome to Mystic Falls. I smiled at the sign prepare myself for this crazy town. I saw it was night, I gripped my knees.

"It's night." I said quickly.

"It's going to be fine you have me," Alex said giving my shoulder a tug. We came to a stop in front of a two-storied white Georgian style house with a giant pouch. I smiled at my childhood home. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said back.

Alex grabbed the duffel's from the back and handed one to me.

"You got your key?" Alex asked.

"Yes." I said back pulling out a silver key.

We headed up the front door, Dad had painted yellow.

"Dad!" I called.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, more is to come. Please tell what you think but only ways to help make the story better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing apart from my characters Vampires Diaries belong to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and the same go with Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan. **

******Thanks Sage1991, and PANDAFiiED for the fav add.**

* * *

"I'm in the kitchen." I heard Dad's voice, we followed. My dad looked like me with some differences one being his hair was shorter and his eyes were a darker blue. He was in jeans with a grey-collared shirt.

"Hey Dad." I said quickly running to get him in a hug.

"Hey sweetheart." He said back pulling me tighter.

"Sara tell me where your room is and I'll throw your bag in their." Alex said.

"Go upstairs third door on the right." I said.

"Thanks." Alex said grabbing my bag and headed up.

"I'm so happy you're back dear," Dad said back. "Maybe you should make sure your friend found your room."

"Yeah I should." I said letting go and ran upstairs and looking in my room to find Alex was looking at my photos.

"You were cute as a little kid." Alex said.

"Oh shut it," I said back. "That least Dad kept the yellow wall paint."

"Too bright for my liking," Alex said. "Where is the spare bedroom?"

"Next to mine we share a bathroom." I said back.

"Cool," Alex said. "I take like ten minutes in there not like you miss who take like three hours."

"I do not." I said back.

"Sara you do." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." I said back rolling my own eyes.

"I'm going to hit the hay," Alex said. "I need to catch some z's."

"Have a good night sleep." I said to her.

She walked into the spare bedroom through the bathroom, I heard the door closed I took a breath smelling the southern air and smiled, I was happy to be home.

**Time lapse**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer?" I asked Alex as she packed her duffel bag.

"Sara I need to get back to base before the rest of them get crazy." Alex said back.

"I know but I need someone to be my guard." I said.

"Sara you can defend yourself you're a warrior." Alex said back.

"I'm a Lady not a warrior." I said back.

"You're such a girly girl never wanting to lift a finger." Alex said.

I could feel the anger was coming through my veins.

"I'm happy you're leaving because I won't have to follow your rules." I growled.

Alex just gave me a blank look.

"Just don't do anything stupid." She said to me as she threw the duffel over her shoulder and walked out.

I followed her and watched as she drove off.

"I'm guessing you two did not end on good terms." Dad said coming to a stop next to me.

"I don't want to talk about Dad." I said back walking back into the house.

I headed upstairs, gently closed the door and lay on my bed allowing the tears to come out. How cruel could I be to my friend, who would take a bullet for me and I just had to cut her down like that.

"Sara?" Dad asked through the door.

"I don't want to talk about it dad." I said back through the door.

"Honey." Dad said back.

"Go away!" I yelled. Dad did not respond I figured that he walked away.

**Time lapse**

I woke up looking to see that night had fallen, I pushed myself up from the bed, feeling the sticky remains of the tears. I noticed a black hint holder was on my bedside table with a folded note I grabbed the hint and pulled the grip to show a beautiful dagger with a silver blade and a black grip, I put the dagger back in its holder and pulled the note open to see Alex's messy handwriting.

"Look Sara I love you to pieces but the mood swings I can't stand it, but I want you to have the dagger you may be a Lady but you need to have a weapon understood. It's called Brave aka γενναίος" – Alex"

I gripped the dagger feeling the good energy, slipping into me.

"Brave." I whispered as the dagger came off giving a beautiful glow I smiled at it.

I got off my bed, keeping the dagger on my hip and headed downstairs mainly because my stomach was roaring for food. As I reached, the kitchen there was a note on the fridge.

"Be back later. Love you."

I just smiled at the note and pulled the fridge door open to see a carton of Milk, and some fruits. I grabbed the milk, a bowl, and some cereal I quickly started to eat. There was a knock on the front door. I raised an eyebrow who would be knocking on the door at this hour, but I put the bowl down checking to make sure I had no stains or marks on my clothes and walked to the door and pulled it open to see… Dad holding a bag of food.

"Hi Sweetie." Dad said.

"Gods Dad you gave me a heart attack." I said pushing the door open more.

"Sorry," Dad said back as he came inside. "I needed to get some food so you won't go hungry."

"Thanks Dad." I said closing the door behind him.

"When I put these in the fridge," Dad said. "I want to give you something as a gift for coming home."

"Dad you really don't have too." I said back.

"No I want too." Dad said.

"Fine." I said back letting him win.

Dad quickly disappeared putting the food away He suddenly came back holding a small box with a blue bow.

"Here we go," Dad said. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you so much," I said taking the gift, I quickly open the box to show a beautiful silver bracelet that had a vintage vibe. "It's beautiful."

"Here let me help you get it on," Dad said gently taking the bracelet out of the box, slipped it on my wrist, and snaps it into place. "It looks beautiful on you like a true Hertz woman."

I smiled at Dad.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy chapter 2, more is to come. Please tell what you think but only ways to help make the story better. **


End file.
